


Better in Daylight

by bivpffv



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sex, Bottom Clementine, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hair Pulling, Hate Sex, Hickeys, High School, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Neck Kissing, OOC, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Smut, Top Clementine, Top Violet, Vaginal Fingering, Violentine, Yuri, bad girl, bottom Violet, good girl, violetine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bivpffv/pseuds/bivpffv
Summary: It’s always different with you.violentine nsfw oneshots





	Better in Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem is stressed over end of the year projects, and Violet can't concentrate on exams. She's more interested in the girl in front of her.

Violet walked behind the brunette who was ranting about their overdo project they had together, tuning out mostly everything she was saying. Violet couldn't help but stare as she watched the other girls hips roll every time she took another small step through the school hallway. Clementine was wearing jeans which fit skin tight, which made it harder for Violet to not stare at her figure. How could you not? Clementine had an amazing body and Violet couldn't stop staring at it. In her defense, if you were standing behind a heated Clementine listening to her speak in a harsh voice while her body seemed to get easier to look at by the second, you'd understand.

Finally once they reached Clem's locker she stopped her ranting. She turned to Violet with a annoyed expression. Violets straight expression grew defensive. "What?" Violet blurted sounding harsher than she meant to. "Were you listening to anything I was saying? Violet this project is a huge portion of our final grade for the semester and you don't even care." After speaking Clem mumbled something Violet didn't hear. "What was that?" Clem's face turned confused before she blushed. "I just said see if I agree to be your partner for another project..." Violet nodded letting it slide... that time. 

Clem took her math binder and science book into her hands and began to walk toward the direction of the exit fully intending on carrying her best friend home then taking a hot shower and going to bed. She had been so stressed and with no way to relieve it, it caused her to snap at times she didn't mean to. Violet watched her slender fingers grab hair from the side of her face and push it back behind her ear. She walked a bit quicker trying to get closer to Clem. She knew her face was flushed and Clem turned to her noticing. "When you get home can you call me? I need to walk you through on how to do the research for the-" Violet pushed Clem back into a locker, the sound echoing through the halls. Clementine dropped her books on the ground and looked at Violet shocked before looking around.

"Violet what the fuck are you doing?!" Violet found it adorable how the caramel skinned girls face was turning redder by the second. She leaned in closer to Clem and she could feel Clem's shaky breaths on her face. Clementine turned her head to the side but that only gave room for Violet's breath to go to one of her weakest spots. Violet attached her lips to the side of Clem's neck hearing a moan in response. "V-Vi~" Clem's voice was airy and feminine which turned Violet on even more. 

Violet bit the spot on Clem's neck before kissing it roughly. Clem was shaking underneath her touch and couldn't stay still. She couldn't believe this was happening. Violet swirled her tongue around Clem's soft skin before licking from her neck to her collar bone and sucking on the skin there too. "Violet wait-" Clem's sentence turned into a muffled moan as she felt Violets tongue in her mouth. It swirled around exploring her entire mouth, dancing with Clem's tongue. Violet pulled back with a string of saliva pulling from their lips, which dripped down between them. Clem turned her head before looking back to Violet. 

"Closet." She managed to get out with a whine escaping. Violet grabbed her hand quickly pushing her into the closet, shutting and locking the door. Violet turned back towards Clem and put her face towards her neck. "What do you want me too do?" She spoke flirtatiously. "Fuck Vi just-" Clem brought her hand down to her crotch only to have Violet yank it back and keep in in place beside her head. "I'm going to take care of that." Violets said teasingly and Clem absentmindedly rose her pelvis forward towards hers. Violet lifted her shirt off her own shirt off her head and threw it behind her, landing on a bottle of cleaning product. Clem stared at Violets perfectly round breasts. She wanted Violets bra off. Clem grabbed behind Violet and unhooked her bra as she watched her round breasts fall. Violets nipples were hard and she loved that Clem was staring at them. 

Violet took the bottom of Clem's shirt in her hands and began lifting it up slowly. She threw it somewhere behind her and didn't hesitate to remove the other girls bra. Clem was bigger than Violet, but also more insecure. She placed her hands over herself only to have Violet pull her hands away once again. "What did I say about doing that?" Violet never acted like this. She never acted so sexy and dominant. Violet took a long glance before going down to take one of Clem's buds in her mouth, biting down on it.

Clem moaned loud, and clamped her hand over her mouth. A classroom with people still in it was right in front of them and it was quite possible someone could hear them. It didn't stop Violet from swirling her tongue around it while massaging her left breast with her palm. "Clementine your so beautiful. Violet said while she was raised up before repeating her actions on her left breast.

She trailed down with kisses along her stomach, reaching her abdomen and licking in that area. Violet unbuttoned Clementines jeans before yanking them down leaving her in her Violet colored underwear. "Ironic." Violet spoke before going back up to her lips making Clem whine at the lack of friction down there. Violet connected their lips once more, taking her leg and placing it between Clem's, grinding against her clothed pussy. Their lips disconnected as Clem moaned so loudly, it made heads from the other classroom turn. "Clem, do you want this?" Violet said seriously. Clem nodded before speaking. "Violet God yes please fuck me." Violet smiled. "Lay down." She said as they laid down on the cold tile floor. Clem gasped at the cold feeling as Violet removed her jeans leaving her in her light pink panties. Violet lifted Clem's legs on her shoulders and stared down.

Clem was so wet. The sight made Violet feel more liquid begin to drip from her own pussy. She dove down into Clem's wetness rubbing her tongue over the lips of her pussy. She savored the taste of Clem's juices in her mouth. She tasted sweet, like cherries and strawberries. "Clem fuck you taste so good. I could eat you all day." Clem's legs locked around Violets head as she felt her tongue making circles on her clit. "Oh Violet~" Clem's moans made Violet lap at her clit faster. Clementines clit was burning and felt hot, and the feeling increased as she was edged closer toward her orgasm. "Vi- fuck I'm gonna cum Violet FUCK" Clem's juices poured out and Violet licked them completely up, swallowing them. 

Clem raised up on her elbows before immediately being knocked down as she felt a finger entire her hole. She was so tired and she didn't know if she could cum again. "Violet please make me cum again." Violet quickened her pace feeling Clem's slick walls around her middle finger. Her finger dipped deep into Clem, curling on exit. She added a second finger feeling Clem's walls tighten. "I'm almost there Violet please!" Clementine couldn't stop moaning and Violet began to lick her clit again trying to edge her on. She felt Clementines muscles contract around her fingers as she moaned loudly, Violet letting out a moan of her own as she felt Clem's juices pour onto her hand and face. 

She pumped her fingers in and out a few more times letting Clem completely ride out her orgasm before removing her fingers and going back up to Clem's face. She licked her fingers then put them in the other girls mouth letting her taste herself, and Violet. Violet layer down beside Clem and wrapped her arm around her waist. "Clem... I love you like, a lot. I tried to show you but I wanted to tell you too..." Clem was awestruck. She cupped Violets cheek pulling her into a sloppy kiss. "I love you too Vi. So so much..." They stared at each other for a moment before both looking up. 

"I... I kinda wish we were in my bed. I really wanna cuddle with you." Clementine said yawning. Violet kissed her cheek. "Are you tired from me fucking you so good?" Clem put her hands over her face to try to hide her blush. "You know people can hear you!" Violet giggled taking her hands off her face. "If they could hear that they definitely heard you. Your loud Clem!" They both laughed, making Clementine more embaressed. "Can we go cuddle at my house? You can spend the night if you want..." Clem expected Violet to say no but was surprised and overjoyed when she said yes. 

"I love you Violet."  
"I love you too Clem."


End file.
